


Closure

by a_lucky_star



Series: Ghouls just wanna have fun [4]
Category: Ghost (Sweden Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Choking, Couch Sex, Dry Humping, Era IV (Ghost), Fluff, Foreplay, Frottage, M/M, Making Out, Marking, Oral Sex, Party, Party Games, Praise Kink, Smut, Spin the Bottle
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-16
Updated: 2021-01-16
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:47:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,951
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28782204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_lucky_star/pseuds/a_lucky_star
Summary: Last bottle spin of the party night! Who will it point to?! well it's kinda obvious... but read it to find out anyways!
Relationships: Aether | Quintessence Ghoul/Cardinal Copia, Aether | Quintessence Ghoul/Papa Emeritus IV
Series: Ghouls just wanna have fun [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2003584
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13





	Closure

Copia and Aether now enjoyed the view of the earth ghoul and the small air ghoulette going at it in the couch right in front of them, they watched attentively not really saying anything as they felt their arousal gradually grow inside them. Copia's face blushed under his face paint, getting a little nervous with the arousal, while Aeth's breath only got heavier, relaxing as he felt his body heating up beneath his clothes.

Suddenly their trance got interrupted by Cirrus, who approached Copia to hand the drink she had offered to prepare him not so long ago, Copia jolted shaking the nerves out of his head and thanked the ghoulette for the drink, he had already forgotten he even asked for it, but he wasn't about to reject it.

Copia now enjoyed the fresh drink and resumed watching the spectacle in front of him, enjoying the lewd show of the ghouls.  
His gaze dragged all over their bodies until it reached their crotches. He looked at the drummer's cock senselessly pounding into the ghoulette, so hard, so fast, his imagination unconsciously replaced the earth ghoul with Aether, arousing himself with the thought of the big muscular ghoul doing him just as good.

Aether, who was also enjoying the show, looked over to the side at Copia, only to catch him biting his lip, he looked down at the man's legs to see a grown bulge tightly pressed beneath his tight pants.  
Eager to do something about it the quintessence ghoul leaned closer to the coffee table and accommodated the bottle that was close to falling, he looked back at Copia.

"I think it's your turn, Papa"

Copia broke out of his trance once more, blinking and shaking his head as he looked at Aether, it took a second before realizing what he just said.

"Oh, yes, my turn"  
The man sipped from his drink one last time before placing it on the coffee table and leaning closer, he quickly spun the bottle with his gloved hand and pulled back against the couch, anxiously watching the bottle spin.

Most likely because of his nerves he noticed he spun it a little too hard, so it would take some seconds before it stopped. Papa sighed and looked to the strong ghoul on his side, who quickly looked back at him.

"Hope I get a lucky spin"  
The man said to break the tense silence between them and chuckled.

"Hm, well we'll have to see"  
Aether tilted his head to the side on a 'look over' manner, and Copia quickly focused on the spinning bottle again.

It still had momentum to keep spinning, but it was abruptly stopped by something, Copia quickly identified that something as Aether's tail, who interrupted it just at the right moment making it point directly at himself.

Copia smirked and looked at the ghoul, who had a smug look beneath his mask.

"Very lucky indeed"  
Copia said as he eyed down the ghoul, biting his lip.

"Must be the destiny or something"  
Aether chuckled and moved a little closer to Copia. Sensing the man's nerves hidden beneath that fake confident masquerade, Aether took it upon himself to take the lead as he softly placed his hand on the Pope's thigh, caressing it slowly and seductively.  
This really eased Copia's nerves off as he allowed himself to get more comfortable and enjoy the ghoul's tender touch, Copia moved his own gloved hand up Aether's body to his big chest, were he played with the suspenders and fixed his mismatched eyes on the ghoul's. Aether groaned softly enjoying Copia's more confident touch and looked back at him, giving him a smirk before pressing his meaty thigh tightly.

This forced a quiet moan out of the man as he pulled closer, moving his gaze down to the ghoul's lips as he tightly grabbed his tie, pulling from it to bring the Aeth's face closer. Encouraged by the pull Aether quickly pulled into a tight kiss with the man, his hand moved to hug Copia's waist pressing him closer.

"Hm!" Copia softly moaned with the sudden meet of their lips and eagerly kissed the ghoul back, he kept the tight grip on his tie while his other gloved hand moved to caress and feel all of Aether's body over his shirt.  
Aether growled softly once more as his tail moved excitedly, his tongue quickly slipped trough Copia's lips to explore the man's mouth and turn the simple kiss into a full on make out session. In-between his sudden growls the tender sound of a purr could be heard from inside the ghoul's chest, this little sound sent a pleasant shiver down Copia's spine as he completely loved not just the sound but the implications of it, it revealed how much the ghoul loved to be there doing what he was doing, which in this case was kissing him and feeling their warm bodies close to each other, Copia couldn't retain himself and a smiled curled in his face as they continued making out.

Their tongues now danced together, both tasting every corner of each other's mouth, their heads tilted to the side to grant each other more closure as the sloppy kiss got more intense as time went by. As the heat grew on their bodies Copia's hand begun clumsily unbuttoning the ghoul's shirt, while Aether's hand moved up and down the man's back, petting it before travelling down to suddenly grab his ass tightly.

"M-mn!" Copia softly moaned in response and pushed the kiss even tighter, as soon a he completely unbuttoned Aeth's shirt the ghoul moved to take his shirt and tie off and threw them away, all of this without breaking the french kiss. His arms quickly came back to hug Copia's body tightly as he groped all of his back and rear, the ghoul's tail twisted with joy, loving the feeling of the man's body, even if he could only feel it over his clothes.  
Copia pulled back from the kiss, untangling their tongues to look at the quintessence ghoul's strong body, a spark of eagerness travelled down his body as he loved what he was seeing, the dark pope bit his lip as his hands desperately groped all of Aether's torso and arms, squeezing his muscles to feel them.

The ghoul couldn't help but to blush under his mask, his tail wagged on a happy manner, flattered by all the attention as he continued caressing and feeling Copia's body.

"Is it enough for you, Papa?"  
Aeth growled lowly at his touch and sincerely asked.

"Oh this is more than enough my dear Aether" Copia responded with his gaze still lost on the ghoul's body "I'm very pleased with what I see... and very hungry for it" his voice darkened on that last bit as one of his hands suddenly slipped down to tightly grab Aeth's prominent bulge in his pants.  
The sudden grab forced a pleasant groan out of Aeth, who responded by grabbing Copia's ass with both hands.

The gloved hand now rubbed against the tense bulge, working the erection making it harden more and more till the tightness of the uniform jeans became insufferable. Aether groaned and moaned lowly, getting worked up by the man's relentless touch and so he grabbed Copia's nape to resume the previous deep kiss they interrupted. Immediately Copia joined the sloppy kiss and his tongue tangled with Aeth's almost desperately, he continued working him up trough his pants, trying to see how far he could push it before the tightness of the jeans became painful. His other hand continued groping his muscular body, fascinated by the ghoul's physic.

In the middle of their sloppy make out Aether pulled away to tilt his head back with a pleasant hiss, he groaned and tightened the grip on Copia's nape as his now painfully tight erection throbbed beneath his pants.

"Papa"  
He growled as he straightened again to look at his Pope on the eyes, quietly pleading for more of his touch. Copia tilted his head back enjoying the look and sounds of the ghoul as he decided to release him from the tortuous tightness.  
Copia slid down to his knees in front of Aether, who's gaze followed him, the hand on his nape slid up to his hair to pet it while the man unbuttoned the ghoul's pants and begun removing them completely.  
With only his underwear on now Copia looked up at the strong ghoul teasingly, his gaze filled with lust and hunger.

"Oh my precious Aether~"  
He purred and grabbed Aeth's erection through his boxers, tightly pressing it to generate a reaction from the ghoul, who now growled with pleasure.

"Hng..P-papa"  
He hissed before biting his lip as he looked down at Copia.

"Your outstanding behavior and strength... mesmerizes me"  
The man spoke tenderly when he suddenly pulled down from the underwear, letting the ghoul's big and fat erection bounce out free, catching all of the Pope's attention.  
"...And it never stops mesmerizing me"

The low raspy voice of the man sent a shiver down Aeth's spine as he watched how he quickly discarded his leather gloves. The hand on his nape tangled beneath his hair in anticipation as Copia suddenly grabbed the ghoul's sturdy erection with a tight grip, forcing a gasp and a little jolt from Aether. As soon as Copia got a good hold of the member he begun slowly stroking it as he looked up at Aeth's expression and reactions, the ghoul exhaled with pleasure and tilted his head back, letting some growls and small moans every now and then as Copia continued with a slow pace.

Aether's tail now slowly wagged from side to side as his arousal grew stronger, right before a sudden wet sensation wrapped around the sensitive head of his throbbing member, it was Copia's lips sliding down trough his shaft as the man took all of the ghoul's erection in his mouth. Aether now fully threw his head back against the couch as his hand tensed grabbing onto Copia's hair, his body slightly tensed with the now warm wet sensation around his member as he groaned.

"Papa!"

The ghoul's moans were fuel for Copia, as he now begun bobbing his head up and down, sucking all of Aether's fat erection as he felt a second hand grabbing his head. Aether softly moaned and growled while his hands rested on the Pope's head, he felt tempted to push on it but he feared it would come out as disrespectful or a little too intrusive to his Papa. Noting this internal fight on the ghoul Copia grabbed Aeth's hand and pushed softly, inviting the ghoul to be more dominant without fearing his authority, all of this without interrupting the hard sucking.  
The quintessence ghoul sighed both relieved and in pleasure as he now took a good hold on the sides of Papa's head and begun pushing in sync, pushing the man's head deeper and deeper, his moaning got heavier and his muscular legs tensed with the increasing speed.

"F-fuck Papa, t-that's so good"  
Aether growled lowly looking down at Copia, who looked back at him and sucked faster in return, letting out some muffled submissive sounds to fuel the ghoul's arousal. 

This made Aeth bite his lip, loving the view and wanting to test how far he could push it. He suddenly pushed Copia's head a little harder, burying the man's nose on his groin and pubes, Copia gladly took it all as his eyes rolled back overwhelmed by the size and thickness of Aeth's cock pushing back against his throat, the ghoul held it there for a moment as he threw his head back and hissed with pleasure, melting over Copia's mouth. Copia held there as well, feeling the ghoul's cock throbbing against his throat until he begun choking, producing some muffled noises, Aeth immediately pulled the man's head back and looked down worried he might had hurt him.

"S-sorry Papa, I-"

"Oh don't worry my ghoul" Copia said as he cleared his throat "...if anything is worth choking on is this cock of yours"

The ghoul's worries immediately faded away overtaken by his heavy arousal, he sighed and looked down at Copia with a lustful look. Copia grabbed Aeth's erection once more as he spoke.

"Choke me a little more with it, Aether~"  
He spoke with a low dominant voice, making the plead feel like an order.

A shaky sigh escaped Aether as the man stroked his cock waiting for him, he quickly grabbed Copia's hair once more and sunk his erection into his mouth, forcing a moan out of him. He begun moving the Pope's head as well as his own hips in sync, fucking his mouth deep and hitting against his throat with every thrust. Copia allowed the ghoul to use his head and mouth as he pleased, moaning with every move and choking a little every now and then, he made sure to suck hard, hollowing his cheeks every time the ghoul pulled back.

Aether gradually quickened the pace, burying Copia's face against his groin every now and then to make him choke while he growled more and more, loosing his mind on the rough face fucking. Copia was now grabbing Aeth's thighs hard enough to mark the ghoul's skin, his now clumsy eyes were lost on his head as he kept up with the ghoul's pace, drooling and moaning onto his cock as he felt his own erection now painfully pressed against his tight pants, and sooner than later one of his hands slipped down to grope himself over his pants.  
The ghoul looked down to catch the man touching himself and so he pushed once more his face against his groin, loving how Copia's lost eyes fluttered as he touched himself faster, fueled by the choking sensation.

"F-fuck Papa!"  
Aeth hissed maintaining the man's head in place and watching as he touched himself. Only when he felt Copia's throat clenching desperately around his cock he pulled his head back, leaving a string of saliva and precum connecting the tip of his member with Copia's abused lips as both of them panted.

They deeply looked at each other for a moment before Aether leaned closer and quickly begun taking Copia's vampiric cape off, following the ghoul Copia quickly worked his coat and shirt open and removed them, his hands then attempted to work his pants off but Aether interrupted him.

"Let me"  
He spoke breathlessly and Copia slowly stood up in front of him.  
The strong ghoul immediately hugged Copia's hips pushing his face against the hard bulge in his pants, Copia hissed and softly grabbed onto Aether's horns as the ghoul desperately rubbed his nose and face against the bulge, Copia could see his tail twisting with arousal as he enjoyed the desperate touch and petted the ghoul's head with one hand until he pulled back to properly work the man's pants open. Both were panting, silently and desperately wanting to do more, almost everything they could.

As soon as Aeth finished taking the pants off Copia kicked them away together with his shoes, his posture now changed as he felt extremely exposed in the middle of the common room with only his underwear on and all his ghouls fucking around them. Aether quickly noticed his nerves once more and grabbed him, accommodating the Pope to sit him on his lap and tightly hug him.

Copia's nerves soon faded away as he felt the ghoul's strong arms around him and his cock against his bulge. He hugged Aether back and softly grinded against him as he pulled closer to his ear.

"I want you, Aether-" he whispered with the most needy tone, Aether hugged him tighter in response before he continued "-I want all of your big strong body against me... inside me~"

These words sent a shiver down Aeth's spine as his hands now grabbed Copia's sides and he groaned.  
"Really, Papa?"  
His deep voice shaked a little and the ghoul's cock twitched with arousal against Copia's bulge, his clumsy eyes looked back at the man almost in disbelief of what he just heard and before he noticed it the tip of their noses and lips were brushing against each other from such closure.

Instead of answering him with words Copia just looked at him, taking a good hold on the ghoul's shoulders as he grinded harder against him, dancing his hips and rubbing all of himself against Aeth's erection. Aether threw his head back immediately, moving Copia's hips with his hands in sync as well a his owns, a shaky groan slipped through his lips when he felt one of Copia's hands slid down to his chest and abdomen, feeling all his body with need.

Copia hissed, loving the ghoul's physic "show me what all of this can do, my precious ghoul" the man whispered with pure lust.

The quintessence ghoul then straightened his head and almost desperately grabbed Copia's underwear, struggling but finally pulling it off and throwing it away. Aether couldn't help but to look down to see the man hard and almost leaking, while Copia could only imagine how red his face must be under his face paint.  
Taken by an extreme hunger Aether- leaned forward, forcing Copia back but grabbing him tightly on a hug to not let him fall, he pressed their exposed erections together as he begun thrusting, working both of them up with the friction.

Copia hugged the ghoul's neck for a good hold as he threw his head back, allowing several moans to escape from him, he scratched Aeth's big back desperately loving the feeling of their members against each other, just imagining it was enough to make him go crazy, but feeling it was a whole new level of arousal. Meanwhile Aether continued humping, his strong arms held Copia in place while he latched onto the man's neck, licking and kissing all of it as a way to muffle his own groans and moans, the ghoul's tail now whipped and twisted desperately as some precum slipped through his erection and slicked their cocks.

"F-fuck, Papa, I want-hng!... I want you s-so bad" Aether spoke in between groans against Copia's ear, panting with each thrust.

"Oh h-hell Aether!" Copia moaned and moved to grab the back of the ghoul's head with one hand, while the other slipped down to grab both of their cocks and press their heads tightly against each other. The intense sensitive sensation forced a loud shaky moan out of Copia, and a submissive cry out of Aether as his tail whipped up and his body tensed.

"FUCK! I-I can't take it anymore!" Aether groaned before standing up and manhandling Copia's body to lay face down on the couch, before the ghoul could position himself Copia had already taken an all fours position to receive him. His legs trembled and his cock leaked on the couch, but he was more than ready to take the ghoul, he peeped back at Aeth and grabbed one of his buttocks spreading it, tempting the ghoul.

"Come on Aether-" Copia panted "-show me how much you want me"

Aether growled extremely hungry for the man and immediately accommodated behind him, he grabbed the other buttock and spread it as well before he gave a deep hot lick against his entrance. Copia jolted and yelped, he wasn't expecting that but he immediately melted over the ghoul's tongue, his legs trembled harder making the top half of his body slightly slide down.  
Aeth quickly straightened and placed his hard erection against against Copia's entrance, softly humping against it while grabbing the man's hips.

"Ready?"  
He asked breathlessly, forcing himself to wait till Copia allowed him to continue.

"More than ready, now show off!"  
Copia reassured him and pushed his ass back closer to him.  
Immediately Aether grabbed his cock to press the tip against the tight hole, slowly pushing in, forcing a moan both from pain and pleasure out of Copia the deeper he reached. The Pope grabbed onto the arm of the couch with all his strength, swallowing the pain of the stretch, which in this case was a lot, and getting used to it as fast as he could, he bit his lip hard muffling a submissive cry while going crazy by the sensation of the ghoul's fat cock inside him.

As a considerate gesture Aether went slow, stoping once his groin pressed against the man's rear, as soon as he stopped Copia hissed distressed by the stretch but loving the burning feeling. Holding his arousal back Aether softly petted the sides of Copia and leaned closer.

"All good, Papa?"  
The worried ghoul asked.

"Y-yes! Yes... O-oohh yes my ghoul, I'm loving it~"  
Copia could only answer through moans, reassuring the ghoul and pleading him to continue.

With a soft groan Aether begun moving, thrusting at a slow yet deep pace, his tail twisted with pleasure while Copia's legs trembled weakly. With each hump the man moaned gradually more obscenely as the top half of his body now lowered submissively against the couch.

"M-mmnf! H-hell Aether, don't hold back"  
The man ordered between moans as he pressed his eyes shut.  
Aether groaned louder in response, taking a better position as he sped up the pace, his hands slid through Copia's legs, feeling all of his heated skin and meaty thighs up and down. The hitting of his groin and balls against the man's rear now produced a slapping sound, combined with the pleasure chirps of the Pope. One of Copia's hands slid down to grab his neglected erection and he begun stroking himself in sync with the ghoul's hard pounding, his heavy panting mixed with his moans getting more labored as time went by.

"F-fuck..f-fuck, Papa!"  
Aether panted as he now smashed himself against Copia, his hands slipped once more as he now hugged all of the man's body, pressing it hard as he continued the hard pounding. Suddenly, Aether straightened back pulling Copia's body alongside his, pressing his sweaty back tightly against the ghoul's own chest as he now pounded harder, perfectly hitting against Copia's sweet spot with the new position. As the man was pulled and forced to straighten up he grabbed onto Aether's arms around his body for support, the relentless pushing against his prostate made him jolt and arch back with every intense pound as he moaned obscenely loud, loosing himself over the feeling of the thick member stretching his hot tight insides, making him feel weak with pleasure.

The ghoul concentrated all his strength on his hips as he continued pounding up in Copia, his tail whipped with every movement and he quickly peeped his head over the Pope's shoulder to desperately kiss his neck and side of his face, groaning and panting close to his ear.

"P-papa-ahh! I-... Hngg!"  
Aether moaned breathlessly against his ear, he tried to speak but the words escaped him as he continued clumsily kissing all of Copia's sweaty neck. Copia's eyes got lost on the overwhelming pleasure of his sweet spot being stimulated so harshly, he barely catched the ghoul's intentions to speak with all the fog on his head and he immediately threw his head back against Aeth's shoulder to clumsily catch eyes with him. He looked at him waiting for the ghoul to finish his sentence.

"I-I... I crave you!"  
Aether forced the words out this time, looking back at the man while pounding non-stop into him. The tight hug tightened even more with the desperation as the ghoul groaned.  
One of the Pope's hands moved to grab the back of the Aether's head as the words sunk in on his head, sending an excited rush all over his body before speaking.

"Show me..hm! S-show me how hard you crave m-me"  
Copia almost purred the words out, his other hand moved over the ghoul's strong arm around his body, feeling his muscles.  
"Show it to me..." He squeezed a muscle indirectly pleading the ghoul to use more strength. 

Aether's face leaned closer to Copia's, besotted by the heat of the moment as they mashed lips together into a deep sloppy french kiss, as their tongues tangled and danced together, Aether's arms slowly broke the hug slipping up Copia's body to grab him by his shoulders. Without breaking the kiss Aether took a good hold on the man's shoulders and begun pounding up inside, essentially forcing himself deeper and harder by holding the Pope down against his erection.

Copia almost howled with pleasure as his prostate was being roughly and tightly pressed to it's limit, the way the big ghoul used his strength to use his body like a toy made Copia drunk with pleasure as his cock now throbbed and leaked, he immediately broke the kiss to let out an obscenely loud moan.

"A-aether!! Oh lord!"  
Copia arched back trembling with the extreme arousal, feeling the ghoul groan and exhale against his nape. The hard smashing sound of their skin hitting stood up between all the other obscene noises surrounding them.  
The ghoul's tail now whipped hard with the frantic pounding as he felt closer and closer, his clumsy eyes couldn't help but wander through the sweaty skin of the Pope's shoulders and neck, and as he felt closer a primal need to mark the pale skin of the man took over his head. His face moved closer to Copia's shoulder, brushing his lips over the skin as he restrained himself from biting down, as the idea of a subordinate ghoul marking his papa was inconceivable for Aether, but the need was growing stronger.

"A-ahg! P-papa! Nghh!"  
Aether moaned against his skin.

Copia immediately noticed what the poor ghoul wanted and managed to speak.

"D-do it... Mark me! A-ah! m-mark me, Aether!!"  
He ordered the ghoul with several moans, his eyes completely lost as he felt so close.  
Without hesitation Aether bit down between Copia's neck and shoulder, sinking his sharp teeth deep into the sweaty pale skin and continuing the desperate hard pounding. As soon as Copia felt the stinging pain of the bite his body succumbed as he finally tensed, throwing his head back to let out a shaky orgasmic moan as he came all over the leather couch.

"O-ohh hell Aether-!!"  
Copia howled in pleasure loosing his voice in the moan, his eyes rolled back and his hands clumsily looked for a part of the ghoul to grab onto as his body weakened and trembled, spasming with his orgasm while his cock twitched, spurting out the last drops of cum.

Now chasing his own orgasm Aether pushed the pounding to it's limit, the now clenching insides of the Pope helped push him even closer and his panting became more labored, groaning onto the bite. He tightened the grip on the man and his thrusting sharpened, forcing some sensitive gasps out of Copia as the relentless pounding against his already overstimulated prostate was overwhelming him.

Suddenly Aether let go of the bite to rest his chin on Copia's shoulder, giving the last sharp and rough thrusts before finally coming inside the man. His tail whipped up as his body tensed, allowing a deep moan out of him.

"P-papaAaAhhh!!"  
The ghoul almost screamed as his eyes rolled back, his hands moved to hug Copia's body once again, pressing their bodies tightly together as Aether finished ejaculating.  
Copia groaned with pleasure, loving the sensation of being filled up by the ghoul, and he sighed weakly trying to recover his senses, he grabbed onto the ghoul's arms for support and relaxed.

Still with his body spasming Aether begun trembling, he hugged Copia closer and allowed his body to fall back onto his back on the couch, pulling Copia's body alongside his.  
As Copia now rested on top of him, Aether dragged one hand down to clumsily grab his own member and pull it out of the man, Copia gasped with the sudden empty sensation but quickly relaxed again.

Both now slowly recovered their senses as they cuddled, Aether rested his chin on the man's shoulder, softly resting the side of his head against Copia's while his arms hugged him tightly, his tail wagged softly on a content manner and he purred close to the his ear.  
Copia smiled at the tender sound of the ghoul, he felt extremely satisfied and glad and his arms softly hugged the ghoul's, as his eyes slowly fluttered down, falling asleep right there.

\--------------------------------------------

The next day early on the morning the party had turned the common place into a wasteland.  
Various empty bottles of different liquors and discarded clothes littered the wooden floor. 

The ghoulettes as well as Mountain had already gone back to their respective chambers, as they preferred much more the commodity of their beds rather than the couches or the floor of the common place.

On the other hand, Swiss rested on one of the stools, wasted and face down against the bar, still naked and surrounded by his own mess and sex toys on the floor to remind him of last night.

The couch previously occupied by Mountain and Cumulus was now the improvised bed of another two ghouls, in it rested Dewdrop with Rain on his chest, both completely spent and covered in deep scratching and biting marks.

And lastly, Aether and Copia, who had abandoned the common place as well in favor of sleeping together on Aether's bed, tightly cuddling with each other on the comfy king size mattress.

Copia smirked between the ghoul's arms as he remembered the party and was already hoping to be invited to the next one.


End file.
